zerefsawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Talon
Talon is a 19 year old mage who specializes in assasination and Requip Magic, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a former S-Class Mage of Death's Head Caucus. Appearance Talon is a tall, wiry teenage boy with swept-back black hair. Although his face is usually hidden by a dark hooded jacket, he has black eyes. He almost always wears dark clothing, with the hood thrown up to obscure his face, and is rarely seen without a dagger at hand. His dark blue Guild Mark is located on his right shoulder. Personality Typically a recluse, Talon is quiet and calm, rarely making idle conversation. If someone bothers him, he will often respond grumpily or ignore the offender completely. He refuses to associate overtly with guild members, acting physically and emotionally detached. Although he acts coldly, he is still dedicated to his guild and team, although he is reluctant to admit it. Magic and Abilities Requip: The user switches weaponry/armor using the pocket of space of Requip/Exquip magic. Talon, like Erza and the Coordinator, can switch weapons multiple times, even in combat, without expending large amounts of magic power. Requip: Daybreaker/Nightwatcher Daggers (Note: Daybreaker and Nightwatcher are the twin daggers of legend, known as Oblivion, and hold tremendous magical power as well as requiring immense skill and magical capacity to wield. Their origin is unknown, but are rumoured to be created by dragons.) Nightwatch Cloak (Nightwatcher only): The holder becomes invisible. However, casting a spell (unless otherwise noted) or attacking anything, will disrupt the invisibility and reveal Talon Sixth Sense (Nightwatcher only): Talon gains a general idea of surrounding enemies and allies. The higher the magic power of a mage, the clearer Talon can “see” him/her. Assassin’s Wrath (Nightwatcher only): Blades deal extra damage if the enemy is unaware of you Poisonous Touch (Nightwatcher only): Any wound dealt by the blade adds a DoT effect on the target, causing the enemy to slightly lose speed/strength and lessens healing abilities on the wounds; wounds caused by Nightwatcher are also slow to heal normally, due to this effect Daybreak Shift (Daybreaker only): Allows Talon to teleport a short distance away, but brings them out of invisibility, and the more you teleport, the more magic power you use. The drain on magic power increases exponentially and the distance you can shift decreases dramatically the more you use it. Shield of Light (Daybreaker only): Creates a shield of light that nullifies enemy magic for 5 seconds; can not be used more than once every minute Piercing Radiance (Daybreaker only): The blades ignore enemy armor for five seconds; has a ten second recharge timer; is one of the few spells that doesn’t reveal Talon if he/she is invisible Relentless Blaze (Daybreaker only): Triples the caster’s speed for ten seconds; attacks and spells ignite the enemy during the duration Execution (Both): Charges one of the blades to deal an extreme amount of damage, but can not be used more than once every 5 seconds. The charging of the blade doesn’t reveal the invisibility, but a faint haze (blue for Daybreaker and red for Nightwatcher) is slightly visible to more perceptive people. Elemental Infusion (Both): Talon throws one of the blades, which can ricochet off most objects except targets. Talon can ignite the blade with the elemental power of any mage nearby Twin Blades: If the owner possesses two of the daggers at the moment, the damage dealt is heavily increased Requip: Infinity Bow: Talon of the bow can switch between the effects of each arrow. The more magic power you put into each arrow, the stronger the effect will be. Poison: Poisons whoever it hits, injecting a possibly-lethal dose of potent poison. The effect is diminished if the arrow is immediately removed. Shockwave: Unleashes an energy wave that blinds and disorients enemies. Piercing: The reinforced arrow is able to pierce through multiple targets or thick materials, but loses momentum as it pierces through. Grappling: The arrow doubles as a grappling hook and can be used to magically pull Talon towards the target, or vice versa. Frost/Freeze: Entombs a large area in ice, which traps anyone within its radius or causes them to trip. Shield: Talon triggers the arrow and creates a small energy shield that quickly diminishes. Flame: Explodes, igniting everything in its radius. Concussion: A modified arrow loaded with iron that renders it capable of knocking out or stunning targets. Imprison: Creates a cage around the enemy hit for a short duration. Lightning: Electrocutes the first person hit; lightning arcs to closest enemies and stuns them. Power Drain: Leeches Magic Power from enemies hit, but takes a long time to recharge if hitting the same enemy. Teleport: Teleports Talon wherever the arrow first impacts. Talon can move faster after teleporting, but can only recharge a teleport arrow every ten seconds. Telekinesis: Talon can levitate his weapons, either to retrieve them or control them remotely. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Talon has fast reflexes, as well as high agility and speed and can dodge most projectiles and attacks. Category:Characters